Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more specifically, to an electronic device for combining multiple power signals.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile device usually has a single power supply port coupled to a single AC-to-DC (Alternating Current to Direct Current) converter. Even if a user has two or more AC-to-DC converters, they cannot simultaneously supply electric power to the mobile device. Generally, AC-to-DC converters have a variety of output standards. The conventional mobile device generally supports only one AC-to-DC convert connection for power supply or power charge because it cannot obtain every output standard of different AC-to-DC converters.
To solve the above problem, there is a need to design a novel device, so that two or more AC-to-DC converters can provide electric power for one mobile device simultaneously.